The goal of this project is to study the role of the notochord and its matrix in amphibian metamorphosis. First, second and third summer Rana catesbeiana larvae will be used in this analysis. Tail fragments will be excised from the animal and studied with the light and electron microscope. Cellular morphology will be observed to determine changes that occur as the larvae mature. Special attention will be directed towards the golgi apparati, endoplasmic reticula and lysosomes. Changes in phosphatase enzymes will be studied using histochemical, and spectrophometric tools. These enzymes are known to be important in developmental changes, and their part in this metamorphic process is far from settled. A qualitative and quantitative analysis of collagen content and composition in excised tail fragments will be performed using autoradiography and ion-exchange chromatography. This will provide information as to the involvement of collagen in amphibian metamorphosis. Three students, two principal investigators, and a technician will be involved in this research. Two students, one principal investigator and the technician will also take part in the completion of the laboratory project, the effects of collagen inhibitors on amphibian notochord cells in culture, which is presently underway.